Sick Days Off
by cheerleadergirlshalom
Summary: The davenport kids get sick for the first time but when adam and chase get better and bree stays sick the adults start to doubt what they thought was wrong.


**This was the first fanfic i wrote (not published) so please excuse any issues.**

Adams pov

I woke up this morning feeling dizzy- ooh pankakes! I wonder what is happening downstairs...

Chase pov

I woke up coughing. I decided to use my super senses to find out what is happening downstairs.  
Its pancake day. Adam should be down there. Only Donald, Tasha, and Leo are down there. Where are Adam and Bree?

Bree pov

My head is throbbing. Im so tired. I smell pancakes. Im going back to sleep.

Donald pov

Where are the kids? We leave for school in 15 minutes! I go up to check on Bree. I find her asleep.

"Bree! Wake up! Time for school!" She just lays there  
" Bree! Get up! Oh my!"

She was very pale and sweating.

I raced to Adam's room to find him in the same state. Chase is also. I went to get the thermometer. Chase had a temperature of 104.1 degrees. Adam's was 104.3. Bree's was 104.7. Wow. Not good.

Tasha pov

I went upstairs to find donald pacing around the room.

"What's wrong?" i asked him

" their sick"  
" who's sick?"  
"Adam, Bree, and Chase "  
" all of them?"  
"Yeah."

Leo comes in being...well, leo.

"Shhhh!" i said  
"Why?" he asked  
"Adam, Bree, and Chase are sick"

Leo pov

"They can't miss school though " i told my mom

"Why?" she asked

"Principal perry" i figured that last statement told enough

Tasha pov

I walked over to donald.

"It's time for them to go to school" i said

"Why?" he replied

I told him the same thing leo told me. "Principal Perry "

"Oh"

Chase pov

As dragged us out of bed, i was still half asleep. I did not want to go to school today and i love school!

We have missed so much school for missions that we can't miss anymore.

Bree pov

Everyone is staring at us today. I guess it's because we're sick. Our bionics are very weak. My speed can only go up to 200 mph. Ok fine that's alot. Chase's intelligence got weak he got a 50 on the math quiz and his super hearing got way more sensitive. Adam can't lift the school bus. Oh yeah chase can't use his molecular kenisis and i can't use my voice manipulation. I feel like a normal teen.

I see chase figiting with his locker and i walk over there.

" hi bree"  
" hi chase"  
" are you okay" i asked him  
" unless my head throbbing is a good thing, then no what about you?"  
" not any better"  
" we should get to class"  
" bye"  
" bye"

Adam pov

As the bell rang for lunch i started to feel worse. I didn't even know that was possible. I didn't want to eat. Mmm pizza. I grab my usual 2 pieces and sat down. I didn't want to be questioned so i took a bite out of my pizza. Chase and bree sat down at the table. They both look horrible. Chase had a few green beans on his plate and bree had a bag of chips.

All of a sudden bree started coughing. She laid her head down on the table.

" bree, are you ok?" i asked  
" do i look ok?" she answered

Just then trent walked over and poured his tray on leo

" hey! Keep your food on your-" i started caughing.

Trent pov

" oh look. The davenpoops are sick" i said  
" it's davenport." leo said  
" shut it duty!" i snapped  
" oh it's on!" leo challenged  
" mini poo"  
" no brain"  
" stop it! My head hurts. My ultra sensitive hearing is so annoying!" chase said in a whisper. I bet he lost his voice. Ultra sensitive hearing? What does that mean?

Chase pov

Luckily the bell rung before trent could question the hearing comment. Why did i say that? When i tried to stand up i fell down dizzy. I bet my fever is going up. The last thing i remember was leo gasping. Then everything went blank.

I woke up an hour later in the hospital with bree and adam in the beds beside me. Davenport was there with a worried look on his face.

Donald pov

Tasha went to get leo from school just in case he had some of the virus too. The kids are not in good condition. The last time they took their temperature adam had a 107.3 chase had a 107.4 and bree had a 107.7. How did it get this bad? They were fine yesterday.

Bree pov

Where am i? I feel worse than ever. My head is killing me. I can barely breathe. I know why. We weren't in our capsules last night. They told us we could have 1 night in the beds upstairs because adam finally got an A on a test. I have to tell davenport but i lost my voice. " davenport " i wispered. He didn't hear me. " davenport" i tried again. Adam was asleep. I started coughing. As davenport looked over i beconed him.

Davenport pov

I walked over to bree.

" what is it?" i asked  
" i know what happend" she told me in a dry, raspy voice. She then started coughing. I grabbed a whiteboard and a marker.  
" write it down so you can save breath." she nodded

A few minutes later i read what she wrote. We weren't in our capsules last night, remember. I nodded.

I have to get them to their capsules. Being in their capsules will make their fever drop but they will still feel the same as they do now.

I walked over to doctor lila.

" we have to take them home" i said to her  
" why?"  
I cant tell her about the capsules.  
" um... they get homesick. It'll get bad like really really-"  
" ok. They can leave. Just stop talking"

I drove them home in my self driving car. Then i put them in their capsules. They went straight to sleep.


End file.
